My pixie sun
by ElissaB
Summary: Alcie and Jaspers story like youve never heard. There is twists and lots of detail about there love and there journey together to a new life. Jaspers got his angel and alice found her soulmate
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

APOV

I walked around not really watching where I was going, I was much too excited. I was keeping an eye on him, making sure his path didn't change. As far as I could see it didn't.

I walked to the diner, knowing he would be there any minute. Let me catch you up, a few days ago I had this vision (Yes I'm psychic) first I saw a family, Five people, a man, Carlisle- the head of the family- his wife Esme, another boy around my age, 17, named Edward. A woman named Rosalie and her husband Emmett, they looked about 19 or 20.

They like me are vampires, they are vegetarian vampires, exactly like what I have been trying to be for months now. Then I saw a man, a gorgeous man, well vampire, Jasper, he had this blonde tussled hair and his body was full of vampire scars. It was obvious that he was once apart of the vampire wars, the battle scars spoke loud and clear. I knew from the moment I saw him that he was my soul mate.

His eyes were crimson, like most vampires, which meant he fed off of humans. But unlike most vampires, Jasper wasn't evil, he didn't _like_ feeding off of humans, just like me, but he didn't know that there was a way of surviving off of animal blood instead of human blood.

I saw us together he was the one I was meant to spend forever with.

I saw him going to a diner, the exact one I was going to now to wait for him. I would tell him of this family, the Cullen's, and together we would go and join there family.

I sat at the booth of this diner. I was not a patient person; I got restless very quickly waiting for him. It seemed like hours but finally he walked in.

His head was hung low, he was hiding his eyes, but as if he sensed me looking at him he looked up and straight into my eyes, causing my dead heart to skip a beat. He was even more beautiful in person, every scar just made him even more beautiful. I stood and skipped over to him. It was like love at first sight. As soon as his eyes met mine I was a goner, I knew that no matter how long I lived I wanted him to be the one I lived my life with.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I told him.

He looked at me curiously and like the true southern gentleman that he was he said, "I'm sorry ma'am."

There in the middle of the diner I told him about my visions and began to explain to him everything I knew of the Cullen's and there unique lifestyle and how I saw him and I apart of there family, I was even bold enough to tell him I saw him and I together, that he was my soul mate even. He stood there very still, listening to my every word.

When I finished explaining I could tell he was shocked. I held out my hand to him, silently urging him to take it. And without even thinking about it, he took my hand, "I'm Alice by the way." I said.

"I'm Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you Alice." He smiled, he we left the diner, and began walking towards our new lives. Our lives together.

JPOV

I didn't breathe as I walked down the street, it took everything I had to control myself, and not attack anyone. I hated the urge I had to kill, the little monster inside of me that told me attack, drink, kill. I wished more than anything that this wasn't my life, that I wasn't some sick blood sucker.

I kept my head low, so no one could see my gruesome red eyes that marked me as a killer. I had an odd feeling today though, like something was going to happen.

I stopped outside of a small diner. My instinct told me to go in for some reason, it was the strongest feeling I had felt- aside from the need to drink- in a long time. I was sure why though.

I debated with myself on whether or not I could control myself to go in. I finally decided to trust my instinct and go.

With me head still hanging low, I walked inside, making sure not to breathe. As soon as I walked in I felt as if someone was looking at me, intensely. Slowly I looked up and saw the most stunning creature ever.

She was very small, almost pixie like, with short black hair that was spiked in all directions, and pale white skin, she wore beautiful clothes and held herself like a dancer would. If I didn't know any better I would say she was a vampire.

Then I saw her eyes they were a mix of gold and crimson and somehow I just knew that she _was _a vampire.

To my surprise she stood and danced over to me. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. "You've kept me waiting a long time." She spoke in a high soprano voice. Not knowing what to say to this I decided to simply be polite just like my mother always told me to do, especially in the presence of ladies.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I said, and was extremely pleased when I saw a small smile appear on her angelic face.

Before I could say anything else, she began telling me of how she was a psychic and saw us with the Cullen family, who only fed off of animals, which I didn't think was possible. She told me of how she saw her and I going there together and becoming a part of there family. She also said she saw in her vision that I was her soul mate, the one meant for her forever, that idea made my silent heart do flips. Though I didn't see how it was possible, how someone like her could ever love someone like me, I mean I was a fighter, my body is covered from head to toe in battle scars and my past is darker than imaginable.

When she finished talking she held out her hand, and I took it, without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. And for the first time in centuries I felt hope.

I knew as soon as my hand touched hers that I was in love with her, she was right, I would be hers forever, because at that moment there was no place I would rather be than at her side.

"I'm Alice, by the way." She said/ Alice the name of an angel.

"I'm Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you Alice." I replied, loving the way her name sounded when I said it.

We left, hands enclosed together, walking towards a future that would be brighter than my past. For the first time in a long time I didn't doubt my decision, for the first time I knew what I was doing was right, especially with Alice by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

JPOV

We continued to walk at a human pace until we got away from others. I quickly learned that Alice was a very bubbly, happy, vibrant person, which was good for me, I didn't have to worry about her feeling completely sad or angry emotions. Those were always hard to handle with my gift. Controlling emotions is difficult sometimes but it is much easier when you are around happy people. She loved to talk too, and I loved listening to her.

"What was your human life like?" She asked me suddenly. The question made me uneasy but I couldn't stand the thought of disappointing her.

"It was nice I guess; I was in the war when I died. I had faked my age so I could apply, that was all a wanted was to be apart pf the war and fight for my people. My parents weren't happy to hear that. They wanted me home safe, they had a women lined up for me to marry, her name was Elena." I noticed Alice's beautiful lips turn down when I said Elena's name.

"Did you love her? Was she beautiful?" Alice asked. I thought back to Elena.

"She was pretty; she was a small person with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. But I did not love her. She was very quiet and obedient; I wanted to be with someone that had a love for adventure, someone I could have fun with." Alice's face lit up again, I realized that my description of the perfect girl was exactly how she was, which shouldn't have surprised me at all.

"Anyways, I left they were all angry and when I was turned the other men had decided I was dead because I never returned to camp. When they told my parents my father was so angry and my mother… well she went into a sort of depression." Alice nodded, listening to every word I said.

"What about you?" I asked, wanting to get the conversation away from myself but also wanting to know more about her, "What was your human life like?" Alice turned away, looking sad again.

"I'm not sure," She said sadly, "When I was changed, I lost all of my human memories, I don't remember anything except being a vampire. It's the only life I know."

That explained why she was so full of life and so happy unlike other vampires.

She stopped suddenly, swaying on her feet, I reached out and grabbed her around the waist so she wouldn't fall, and my skin felt like it was on fire when I touched her. I started to panic, having no idea what was happening, then I remembered she had visions which was probably what was happening now.

Her eyes refocused a moment later, "Oh no," She said, "Jasper, stop breathing through your nose. Now listen don't panic, you won't hurt her." I gave her a confused look but did as she said and the I felt a slight tugging at my pant leg.

I looked down and saw a small girl, no older than seven, she had dark brown hair and big brown eyes, she was wearing a faded dress, and much worn shoes.

"Mister," She said in a small voice, "Can you help me? I can't find my mommy." She had look of terror in her eyes.

I couldn't figure out why she chose to come up to me and ask for help when there was so many humans all around us. I looked over to Alice and she nodded, telling me everything was going to be okay. But still I couldn't say anything.

"What's your name, dear?" Alice asked, bending down next to the girl, she seemed to have complete control.

"Mary." The little girl said.

"Well my name is Alice, this is Jasper. Where was the last place you saw your mommy?" she asked.

"Over there by the market." Mary answered; I sent a wave of calmness to her when I realized that she was shaking with fear. Alice shot me a grateful smile, of course she knew of my gift without me even having to tell her. She made a gesture with her eyes signaling for me to help her.

I took all my courage and knelt down, "What does your mother look like?" I asked quickly. Mary explained that her mother had dark hair like hers and was wearing a purple dress. "Come on," I said standing up, "We'll find her." Alice rose too, and Mary smiled.

To my surprise Mary took hold of one of mine and Alice's hands. I looked over at Alice who was in just as much shock as I was.

"You know, I bet your mommy is over there by the horses looking for you right now." Alice said, and I knew that was in fact where the girl's mother must be.

We walked over to the horses, I heard a woman yelling Mary's name frantically. "Mama!" Mary yelled and ran into her mother's arms. The mother squeezed her child tightly.

Mary ran back over to us and shockingly hugged us, I went stiff, unsure what to do or what would happen if I reacted. "Thank you!" Mary screeched happily. "How did you know that was where she was?" She asked Alice.

Alice was actually unsure to answer, "Because she is psychic." I said. Mary's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Really?" She asked Alice who shrugged.

"Mary, come back here." The girl's mother yelled, eying us with weary eyes, the way most people do.

Mary ran back to her mother, "It's okay mama, they helped me find you. The girl is psychic! That was how she knew where you were."

"Uh huh." The mother said not really believing her child's words.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked. I nodded trying to ignore the painful burn in my throat.

"Let's go." I said, wanting to get as far away from humans as possible.

APOV

We walked for a while, I talked mostly; Jasper was a quiet person which balances me out because I'm the complete opposite. Jasper is an amazing listener though. Everything I said he listened to, and made comments about. I have never felt like someone was so interested in me until a met him.

The way he handled Mary was amazing too, I know it had to be hard for him, dealing with a human that close and stuff.

I stopped walking again, knowing another vision was coming.

_Jasper and I running through trees, "That was amazing, what you just did." Jasper said, looking shocked. _

"_They were trying to hurt you." I said, "There was four of them and one of you, I wasn't just going to sit there and watch. I may be a girl here but I can take them all just as well as you can." I said laughing._

_Jasper laughed but stopped and gave me a serious look. He slowly walked closer to me and took my head in his hands. "Alice?" _

"_Yes?" I whispered dazed me our proximity. _

"_May I kiss you?" He asked like the southern gentleman I knew he was. I nodded and Jasper pressed his lips firmly to mine. Giving me the greatest kiss I had ever experienced, and officially making this the best moment of my life so far. _

"_Alice," He said, pulling away slowly, "I believe I have fallen in love with you."_

Slowly my mind cleared and I came back to reality, smiling. "Alice are you okay?" I heard Jasper asking.

"Yes I'm fine." I said bouncing up and down.

"What did you see?" He asked laughing slightly at my reaction.

"Oh that's a surprise; I don't want to ruin it for you!" I said and began skipping. Jasper ran to catch up with me.

"I believe that is called cheating." He said in mock disappointment.

"I'll just tell you this, in two days you are going to be having a very eventful day." I said laughing at the adorable confused look on his face.

Oh yeah I was falling hard for this man. Which I guess was good since I already knew he was the one.

**So, okay? I'm trying to come up with some different things that could happen on there trip to meet the Cullens, any ideas? And please review they always make chapters come much quicker!!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**Sorry I change pov's a lot in this one**

JPOV

Something she had seen had definitely made her very happy; it was driving me crazy not knowing what that was though. "So two days from know I will know what you saw?" I asked, still trying to trick her out of the answer.

"No, two days from now you will be living what I saw." She said skipping slightly ahead of me. I laughed at her enthusiasm then stopped walking when I realized what I had just done. I don't believe I have heard myself laugh for years, I laughed again and noticed how natural it felt when I was with Alice.

"Jasper are you alright?" Alice, who had stopped walking now too, asked me. I smiled widely and nodded to her.

"Yes I am." I said catching up with her, and soon we entered the thick trees.

APOV (Two days later!!)

Today was the day, I was bubbling with excitement, more so than usual. Over the past two days I had learned absolutely everything about Jasper, and he learned everything about me. The only thing he would not talk about was his time in the vampire war, he was not ready and I understood, I would give him time.

Jasper knew something was going to happen today, he was just as excited to figure it out as I was for it to happen. He kept trying, unsuccessfully, to trick it out of me, but I held strong.

The only thing I worried about was that some time today we would be fighting someone, I wasn't sure who and that scared me.

"Alice?" I turned to see Jasper starring at me with an amused look, "I lost you for a second again didn't I? Another vision?"

"No," I said smiling at the way he was looking at me, "I was just lost in thought."

"May I ask what about?" He asked politely.

"You," I said making him smile, "And today." I saw his mouth open, about to ask again about today event when we both stopped in our tracks.

I knew from the look on his face that he smelled the same thing I did, there were other vampires here, and they were dangerous. Jasper cursed under his breath, something I had yet to see him to, at least not in my presence.

"It's them." He said, his still crimson eyes turning black with anger.

"Who?" I asked, frustrated that I wasn't getting any visions about who these people were.

"Some of the vampires I used to fight alongside, when I left they got angry. They promised they would come after me and kill me someday. They seemed to have found me." I could see Jasper sniffing the air again, "There are a couple of them. About…"

"Four." I interrupted, "I know, I have already seen this." I said. Jasper looked surprised for only a moment before he took my arm suddenly and moved me to a tree, motion with his finger that I should be quiet.

"Jasper," I said, ignoring his wishes, "You are a better fighter than all of them put together, don't worry we will win this." I saw a mix of pride and shame flash in his eyes win I told him he was a better fighter, but then something else caught his attention.

"We? No Alice, let me handle this."

JPOV

"Jasper, you are a better fighter than all of them put together, don't worry we will win this." I couldn't help but feel pride and shame when she called me a better fighter. Its true I was very skilled, the best out of everyone when I was with Maria, but that didn't make it right. The fact that my Alice knew of the violent man I could be made me sick.

Then I realized something she had said, ""We? No Alice, let me handle this." I pleaded, but I saw her roll her eyes slightly.

"Alice please, stay here when they come. I can handle this; I don't want them to hurt you." The thought of Alice covered in scars, or attacked o even worse, killed, just mad me want to scream. No way was I letting her be exposed to anything that could harm her. I could tell by her emotions though, she was ready to fight when they came, that didn't please me at all.

We were interrupted when I saw four of my former 'friends' walking towards us.

"He is here," I heard one say, "And he has a lovely lady with him." He chuckled. When I heard him say this, a growl escaped my mouth. I turned to see Alice's reaction but her face showed only interest in what was going on, she wasn't scared but she was calm, and I also sensed trust, she trusted me to protect her.

I stepped out from behind the tree, "Hello gentleman, long time no see." They all stopped and turned to glare at me. A slow smile creeping on to their face's, then they attacked.

APOV

I watched as Jasper was attacked, four to one. I could stand watching this, I knew he said to stay here but I couldn't watch him being attacked, even if he already had on guy down. I jumped out from behind the tree and onto one of the men's backs quickly taking him down. I saw Jasper fighting with a second man so I decided to take the third, he was down quickly since he had no idea I was about to attack. I turned to see Jasper staring at me in shock.

"Well, start a fire already why don't you?" He silently nodded and quickly lit a fire.

When every piece was burned we ran as quickly as we could from the scene and deeper into the trees. I smiled, knowing what was coming next.

JPOV

We ran into the trees away from the attackers remains. "That was amazing what you just did." I said once we were in a clearing, I saw her smile slightly.

"They were trying to hurt you." she said defensively, "There was four of them and one of you; I wasn't just going to sit there and watch. I may be a girl here but I can take them all just as well as you can." She said laughing.

I laughed but stopped after a minute, realizing there was something I had to do, now. I walked closer to her and I saw her eyes growing wide, with anticipation.

I took her small head, gently in my hands, "Alice?"

"Yes?" She whispered

"May I kiss you?" I asked, politely. She nodded, giving me the opening I needed. I pressed my lips firmly to hers; kissing her like I never had to anyone else. The kiss was full of passion and love, with this kiss I knew that I would need her forever, that now there was no way I would ever let her go.

"Alice," I said, slowly pulling away, "I believe I have fallen in love with you." Alice smiled wider.

"That was my vision," She whispered, "And Jasper, I have truly fallen completely, head over heels in love with you."

"You're the only one I will ever love like this Alice, I have never loved anyway this strongly."

"Good!" She said happily making me laugh, then I winced, realizing I had been bitten on my chest and stomach in several places. "Your hurt!" She exclaimed. "Take your shirt off let me see." She demanded.

I shook my head, knowing I couldn't bare the look of disgust that would surly take over her face when she saw all of my scars.

"Jasper Whitlock, take your shirt off right now." And for the first time my little pixie looked intimidating and scared all at the same time.

APOV (Last character change for this I swear!)

He was embarrassed I realized. He didn't want me to see his scars. "Jasper Whitlock, take you shirt off right now." I ordered trying my best to look intimidating. To be honest I was a little scared, I had seen the scars on his arms but I was sure tat the worst ones would be under his shirt.

I walked over to him and undid the first button, "Alice please." He begged, looking completely vulnerable. I looked him straight in the eyes and saw how scared he truly was, my hands stayed on the top button of his shirt. Slowly though, without breaking eyes contact, I pulled them back down to my side. "Alice…" He said, his voice was strained.

To my surprise he lifted his hand and quickly took his shirt off revealing his torso. I stared in shock. He was completely covered in scars; I could see the fresh ones already turning into scars. I could see the shame in his eyes as watched me take it all in.

I slowly lifted my hand and traced some of the scars on his chest with my fingers. "Jasper," I started I saw his eyes close, expecting the worst. "Jasper," I said again, putting my hand on the side of his face.

"You're beautiful." I said honestly, his eyes opened in shock. "They don't bother me, they are apart of you now, they make you look even more beautiful to me."

"Don't lie, Alice." He said looking away.

"I'm not Jasper! They truly don't bother me." I said quietly tracing his scars again, mesmerized by them. They truly were beautiful, "They show your strength and what you have overcome." I told him, not taking my eyes off of his beautiful chest.

Suddenly his lips were pressed to mine again, and I was pulled into another amazing earth shattering kiss. When he finally pulled away he didn't let go. Instead he hugged me, and I knew that if it were possible he would be crying right now.

I knew I had hit a nerve with this, but I think finally he has opened up, finally all the demons he has been holding in can be set free.

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE POV CHANGE A MILLION TIMES LOL. THEY BOTH HAD A LOT TO SAY ******** SO REVIEW PLEASE. THEY STORY WILL COME QUICKER BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**Author note: Not many Pov changes this time but there will be plenty in the next chapter**

**I can assure you that. this chapter is dedicated to twilightrocks999 a very enthusiastic**

**reviewer! thank you so much!!**

JPOV

I held the small woman that was quickly becoming my entire world in my arms as I wept silently, something I don't think I have ever done.

Alice pulled away and gently kiss one of the scars on my neck, "Come on," She said smiling widely, "If we run we can get there tonight, before Edward comes home." I looked at her confused before I remembered that Edward was the Cullen boy that could read minds, and physically the youngest Cullen.

"Where is he at?" I asked her, quickly putting my shirt back on and taking her hand.

"Hunting." She said shortly.

"Alice," I said having a sudden thought, "What do you think they will say when they see me? I crimson eyed vampire covered in battle scars, I'm sure they won't accept me that easily."

"Carlisle is very accepting, and Esme would never turn someone away, and Edward would know if you were dangerous."

I nodded but inwardly I wondered if any of this could be true. Could a family that sounded as perfect as the Cullens really accept me? It seemed impossible.

"Don't worry," Alice said quietly, putting her hand comfortingly on my arm, "They will accept you; they are vampires too after all. They understand." Her eyes said she was being completely honest, and I couldn't help but believe her.

"Let's stop for a while." I said suddenly. She looked confused.

"Why?"

"I don't want to loose time with just you quite yet." I told her honestly. She smiled, apparently liking my answer.

"Okay," She said sitting down right with her back against a tree and patted the ground next to her. I went and sat down, rapping my arm around her shoulders, I loved the way her small body fit into the curve of mine perfectly.

"Jasper," She whispered a few moments later. I looked at her curiously, wondering why she was whispering. "Can I ask you something?" She looked up now, looking straight into my eyes.

"Sure Alice, you can ask me anything."

"Can you tell me? Tell me about the vampire wars, please. It's a part of you, I want to know every part of you." She looked at me with big eyes, fully gold now, and I knew I would tell her, I couldn't deny her anything.

I sighed and sat up placing my hands firmly in my lap. "Okay," I told her, "I'll tell you."

And I began, "I was walking one night when some women approached me, Maria, they tricked me and to bite and change me. Maria trained me to be one of the most violent strongest killers in her clan. She put me in charge of the new born vampires. We fought viciously with other clans of vampires…." And on I went telling her everything I saw, not leaving out one gruesome detail because I knew she wanted the complete truth.

At one point Alice reached over and took my hand, tracing the scars on my forearm. The expression on her face shocked me as she stared down at my scars, because the only emotion I could detect from her was love.

This small being has turned my world upside down. Never would I have thought someone as angelic as her could love a monster like me, yet hear she sat, listening to my story and still not afraid.

It was this moment that I knew for sure she loved me. Which also made me realize how I would have to protect her no matter what, I would make sure nothing ever harmed her, nothing ever displeased her, I would make sure she was never burdened. I would kill for her if I had to, vampires, werewolves, humans even. Nothing would ever put my Alice in danger.

"Jasper?" I heard her say a few minutes after I finished talking, "Do you truly love me?" She asked, though I knew I had told her several times already.

"Alice I truly do. I love you with all of my heart… theoretically speaking of course." I added as an after thought.

"More then Elena?" She asked and I could tell she was actually serious.

"I never loved Elena, but yes I love you a thousand times more than Elena or anyone else for that matter."

"Good," She said, a radiant smile taking over her face. I mused at the fact that within a few days I fell in love with this breath taking angel, "Then I have one more question to ask… it's more like a favor." She said.

I sighed sarcastically and motioned for her to continue, "Well," She said, looking at me with big eyes, "When we get to the Cullen's will you let me buy you a new wardrobe?" I looked at her curiously then I remembered her saying how she loved clothes and fabrics.

"Alice you can buy me whatever you'd like, as long as it makes you happy." I told her and was rewarded with one of her cute little smiles.

She flung her arms around my neck and hugged me so tight it probably would have killed a human. "Thank you Jasper! I knew you were my soul mate!" She said laughing. "Come on lets go!" She said, bouncing with excitement of her shopping plans.

APOV

"I wonder if Rosalie would like to go shopping with me…" I spoke mostly to myself as Jasper and I traveled quicker than humans.

I saw the blonde beauty with all of her elegant fabrics, "Aw yes, she will." I said confidently.

Jasper smiled and took my hand. He had started opening up more and more now. He was extremely smart, by far the smartest person I have ever met. He knew so many things that even most vampires wouldn't know. I was proud to call him mine.

I stopped suddenly, "We're close!" I said excitedly, I was literally jumping up and down causing Jasper to laugh, "Only a mile away!!!!! Let's go, let's go!" I began running faster, knowing Jasper was right behind me.

Then we were there, standing in front of a beautiful brick house. "This is it." I said quietly, "Ready?" Jasper nodded hesitantly and we walked up the front steps, and slowly I knocked on the large door, that was then opened by a woman, I knew was Esme.

JPOV

She was so excited, I couldn't tell her how I was actually nervous, I know she said they would accept us, but I wasn't so sure.

The house was a beautiful old Victorian house, something owned only by the richest of people.

Alice knocked on the door, bouncing in place as she waited for the door to open. I was half behind her, ready to protect her if things didn't turn out as she had planned.

A woman opened the door; she was beautiful like any vampire, with dark brown hair. This must be Esme. "Oh my!" She said and looked at me then down at Alice then back up to me.

I could tell right away she was looking at my scars, I sensed confusion around her though nothing more.

APOV

"Hello you must be Esme, I'm Alice and this is my Jasper." I said happily as the woman stared at us. Then I saw Carlisle appear next to her.

"Hello, how may we help you two today?" He asked curiously, I noticed Jasper was still silent beside me.

"I'm Alice, this is my Jasper Whitlock. We are both vampires, obviously, I'm a psychic and I saw us coming to you. I found Jasper and told him of your family, I told him I saw the two of us joining your family. We both have been trying to survive only on animal as your family does. Jasper here is a little more new to it than I am as you can see," I said gesturing to his eyes, "But we both only survive on animal blood now."

Carlisle stared at me curiously, "So you are a psychic vampire who saw you and Jasper becoming apart of my family?" I nodded.

"Yes sir, so when can we move in." I asked him, knowing he was going to allow it already. I saw a wide smile break across Esme's face as she looked up at her husband who slowly smiled too.

"Well okay, come on in then. I'm Carlisle, and this is Esme which you already know."

I saw the blonde girl and her husband enter the room now too, "This is Emmett and—"

"Rosalie, yes I know. Hello I'm Alice."

"I'm Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Jasper finally spoke, I turned and smiled up at him, he smiled back and I could see he was growing more comfortable.

"Rosalie, Emmett, these are the two new additions to our family, Alice is a psychic. She saw the two of then joining our family."

"Oh and Jasper can control emotions." I added proudly. Carlisle gave Jasper an impressed look.

"So they will be living with us?" Rosalie asked, Carlisle nodded, "Finally another woman in the house. Welcome to the family." She said and came over and gave me a gentle hug, Esme laughed and agreed with Rosalie, then hugged me as well.

Rosalie turned and hugged Jasper too, welcoming him to the family as well. Emmett laughed and gave me a huge bear hug. "You're so tiny." He observed.

"And you're huge." I said having to look straight up just to see him, he laughed and patted my head, I glared at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jasper said coming to my rescue, "She may be small but she can fight extremely well. I wouldn't get on her bad side." I laughed at this, Jasper smiled knowingly at me and Emmett just looked at us confused as ever.

"I don't think I get it." He laughed causing everyone to laugh now.

"Emmett, you're more fun in real life than you were in my visions." He shrugged still smiling.

"Edward should be home tonight, he went hunting." Esme said.

"Aw yes the mind reader, actually he should be home in exactly three hours and twenty-two minutes." I told them.

"Impressive," Carlisle said smiling, "Let's get you two a room shall we?"

He led us upstairs and as we walked down the hall we passed one room that had an exceptional view of the forest and a little creek. I stopped, "I want this room." I told them, mesmerized by the view.

"It's Edward's," Emmett said from behind me.

I shrugged, "It has the best view," I told him.

Emmett laughed, "Take it, Eddie won't be happy but your new you should get first pick." I looked to Esme who simply shrugged her petit shoulders.

I smiled, "Come on Jasper; let's move his stuff into another room." He laughed but helped me get all of Edward's books and belongings out.

I rearranged furniture and was finished just as Edward walked through the front door.

"Why is all of my stuff in here?" I heard him as. I then heard Carlisle explain the new situation to him.

Moments later he walked into my new room. "So you took my room?" He asked curiously.

"It had the best few." I said, shrugging.

"Yes I know, that was why I chose it." He replied. I smiled at him, and introduced myself, Jasper did the same, while snaking his arm around my waist, making me feel like I was floating in the clouds, he then lightly kissed my on my temple.

I saw then Emmett, a few minutes from now, downstairs breaking Esme's new couch and placing a huge hole into the wall. I chuckled to myself already knowing this was just like him.

"Amazing," Edward murmured looking at me, "You truly are psychic then."

"And you are truly a mind reader," Edward smiled crookedly at me and nodded.

I saw then another vision, years from now, Edward was truly my brother now, but he was also one of my best friends, second only to Jasper. He was the one that understood what it was like having a gift unlike others, and that bond brought us closer together. We were both different.

"Well," Edward said when the vision was over, "That was interesting." I looked at him and saw he was smiling slightly, "You are going to be the closest sister I've got then?" I shrugged and nodded my head.

"Welcome to the family then. Both of you." Edward said, hugging me and shaking Jasper's hand. A few seconds later we heard a loud crash and snapping sound followed by Esme and Rosalie both yelling.

We all three looked at each other, "Emmett." We all said laughing. And I looked around at two faces of my brand new family.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**IT'S A LITTLE SHORT SORRY! BUT THERE'S A LOT OF FLUFF**

APOV

I walked down the stairs and passed Emmett who was picking up the pieces of the couch he had just broken. He glared at me when he saw me laughing. I shrugged and kept on walking straight into the den where I found Rosalie reading a book.

"Hello." I said, sitting down next to her.

She book marked her page and looked up at me, giving me a small smile.

"So, how much do you like shopping?" I asked getting right to the point. A huge smile broke across her face.

"I love it! But know one here will ever go with me."

"Oh I love shopping! I can shop for days straight!"

"Me too! We must go shopping as soon as possible!" Rosalie said, excited now. Finally I found someone who I could share something with! I was literally bouncing in my seat now; I couldn't wait to go shopping with Rosalie.

"Oh and I must get Jasper a new wardrobe. His clothes are very outdated." I told her.

She nodded, "Yes and I have been meaning to get Emmett some new clothes as well, he is always ripping his and what not." I laughed knowing that was something Emmett would do.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked her. She nodded happily and I left the room to go tell Jasper.

"Jasper! Rosalie and I are going shopping tomorrow!" I yelled barreling right into his embrace. It seemed that whenever we were around each other we had to be touching somehow, whether it was hugging or holding hand or a simple hand on the shoulder.

"I guess that means I will be getting a new wardrobe then?" He asked a little hesitantly, I laughed and kissed his nose, not bothering to answer that question.

"Oh my so we have another shopper then do we?" I heard Carlisle ask, he was standing in the doorway of Jasper and my new room.

"Ah no Carlisle, she is much, much worse I'm afraid." I heard Edward say as he appeared in our doorway as well.

Carlisle laughed and turned to me, "So how are you two settling in?"

"Well we are finished unpacking the few things we had, Jasper and I both only had one small knapsack each, and that was just things we carried around all the time. I am very sad to say that as of right now I have only one dress and that is the dress that is on my back right now."

Carlisle laughed, "I'm sure Esme will have something that wouldn't be terribly big on you." He then turned to Jasper, "Jasper I am going hunting now, would you like to join me?"

"Sure thank you." Jasper said before giving me a small kiss and leaving the room with Carlisle.

"So is my room meeting all of your needs?" Edward asked.

"It could use a bigger closet." I told him seriously. He just rolled his eyes.

I saw a vision of Edward at that moment. It was a strange vision, I could actually feel what Edward was.

He felt alone, he was sad but he didn't let anyone know that. He was lonely, didn't think he would ever find someone he could spend forever with.

I looked at him, he was staring at me with a small frown on his face. "You feel alone?" I asked him, "Even with all these people around that love you, that would die for you? Kill for you?" For some reason this made me angry. Not many things upset me but when I thought about how I was left alone after someone changed me and the fact that I couldn't remember my human life, well that angered me.

And here was Edward with a great family who has always been there for him, yet he feels alone.

"Edward, do you know that I cannot remember anything from my human life? Or when I was changed I was left completely alone, I bared three days of pain ALONE, when I woke up in a cave I was alone still. The only life I can remember is my vampire one I was always along until I met Jasper. But you, you have an entire family that has always been with you. They love you so much, you have never been alone."

He stared at me for a moment before sighing, "Well having you around will be interesting. You are right I have a wonderful family." He said and came over to hug me.

When I hugged him back, suddenly a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes that resembled those of the girl Jasper and I had encountered before we left, flashed in my head.

"Huh, that was odd." I said pulling back from Edward.

"Those eyes…" He said, trailing off, looking at me questioningly.

"A little girl Jasper and I encountered before we came, it was almost exactly like her eyes. But I don't know why I would have a vision of them when I hugged you."

"Maybe it was just a memory off the little girl?" Edward said.

"Maybe…" I said uncertainly, something here was just weird. "Maybe." I said again.

JPOV

I ran through the wood, hunting with Carlisle for the first time. Now we were sitting on tree stumps simply getting to know one another.

"So Jasper you and Alice are married then?"

"Not exactly, you see she approached me in a diner one day, told me of your family, that we were meant to be part of it, and that we were meant to be together. At first I was unsure, but the way that tiny girl made me feel was so different. I fell in love with her quickly, and I knew that she was right and that I would never leave her." Carlisle sat there, listening closely to what I was saying and for the first time I wanted to open up to someone other than Alice, so I did.

"It's as if for as long as I have lived I was unhappy, nothing could please me. As if I was living under a constant dark cloud and no light could shine through. And then she comes and it's as if the cloud just disappeared, suddenly I could see the sun again. Carlisle she was my sun… My little pixie sun." I said laughing. I looked over to Carlisle and he was smiling.

"Son, it sounds as if you really do love her. Its great having someone like that in your life."

"Carlisle," I said hesitantly and reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring my mother had given me all those years ago. She told me to give it to the woman I loved. I kept it all these years.

"I want to marry her more than anything I want her to be my wife. But I'm not sure how to ask or what to say, or if she will even say yes."

A huge smile broke across Carlisle's face, "Jasper, you say to her exactly what you told me. And trust me, she will say yes. Now let's get back so you can propose already."

I found Alice sitting in the living room alone. As I walked over to her I saw the family gathering quietly in the doorways, watching us.

"Alice…"

APOV

Jasper walked in and right over to me, I sat down the book I had been reading and began to stand to greet him.

"Alice…" He said, nervously, "Please sit." I gave him a curious look but did as he said. He sat down next to me and began to speak; I noticed the others gather around the room.

"Alice, when you first told me everything, including the fact that you and I were meant to be together, I didn't believe you. I didn't think someone like you could be with someone with such a horrible past as me. But the way you made me feel, it was a way I had never felt." I continued to watch him, unsure of where he was going.

"You see Alice all my life I have been unhappy, nothing could please me. As if I was living under a constant dark cloud and no light could shine through. But the day you walked into that diner and into my life it was as if that cloud just disappeared suddenly I could see the light. I could see the sun again. Alice you were my light, you were my sun…. My little pixie sun." I laughed at that last comment, I knew that if I could cry I would be right now, no one had ever said anything this sweet to me before.

"Alice you were my angel that came and changed my life in such a short period of time. And now I can't imagine what it would be like with out you." He looked at me and slowly smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a diamond ring. My eyes grew huge. He got off the couch and knelt to the floor.

"I guess what I am trying to say is, Alice I love you I want nothing more than to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

I screamed then, "Oh Jasper yes! I would love to marry you! I want to be your wife forever and ever and ever—" I was cut off when his lips pressed to mine and his finger slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. I heard clapping around us then Esme and Rosalie both yelled.

"We get to plan a wedding!!!" I laughed, and hugged Jasper tightly before joining them in there planning on my wedding… to jasper…. EEEEEPPP

**RING PIC ON PROFILE. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

APOV

Wedding colors: Lavender, and white

Dress: Check

Invitations: Check

Groom: CHECK!!!!!!!!

Bride's Maid: Rosalie check

Pastor (That's knows of vampires: Oddly enough check

Every thing is ready!!!

WEDDING DAY two months later

This was it, I was getting married today, to the most wonderful man alive, or undead, or whatever. Jasper was perfect I was soooooo happy.

"Alice," Rosalie knocked on my door. Over the past two months, her and I had grown extremely close, actually I grew very close to all the Cullens. Edward was definitely becoming my best friend just as my vision said he would be, and I was learning trick on how to block him out of my mind. Reciting the constitution in German, Japanese, and Chinese sure did the trick.

"Alice are you ready to get started?" I nodded and sat in the chair; rose came over to powder my face, and put rose on my cheeks a bit, adding a little color. She put some colored powder, eye shadow, on my eyes. Next she pulled out a brush and some stick water she had put together and curled my hair into beautiful pin curls.

"Time for the dress!" she said excitedly. Her and I had designed it together after the stores we looked at didn't have anything that really pleased us. We decided that long sleeved dresses didn't look well on me so we designed a strapless one. Something most women aren't allowed to wear, but hey I'm not most women. It was a pure white strapless and flared out at the waste and had jewels outline the tope and around the waist, it was gorgeous.

Rosalie helped me into it just as Esme walked in, over the past two months she had become sort of a mother figure in my life, I loved her and Carlisle to pieces. "Oh Alice!! You look gorgeous! I don't even know what to say! I'm speechless!"

"Thank you Esme!" I said happily, I turned to look in the mirror and froze when I saw my image. Vampires were naturally beautiful, it was apart of what drew humans to us, but this was so much more. I looked beautiful in a different way, this wasn't vampire beautiful, it was just… beautiful. I knew that if I could cry I would be right now. "Oh Rosalie, thank you so much!" I said ecstatically!

"Honey this has nothing to do with me. It's all you, your beautiful." I turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Okay I'm going to change into my dress, I'll be right back." I smiled remembering the pal purple floor length dress that tied around the next, flared at the waste and had beading all around the corset. She would look beautiful in it.

Esme stepped closer to me now, looking like a proud mother, which I guess in a way she was. Never did I think I could love someone as a mother, the way I did Esme but here I was standing with the woman who I could call mother and mean it.

"Thank you for the dress." Esme said, referring to the dark blue strapless dress that tied around the waist with a bow.

"You look very pretty." I told her, suddenly a bit shy.

"Alice," She said coming closer now and hugging me, "You are so beautiful, I'm so lucky that you walked through my front door that day." I hugged her back tightly.

"I was lucky to see your wonderful family."

"Your family sweetie. _Your _wonderful family." She told me, and I truly felt apart of the family now.

Rosalie walked back in looking gorgeous. "Okay the Denali coven is here, Tanya is already attacking Edward might I add. And the amazons, well everyone. Everyone's here for you Alice. Are you ready?" I nodded and together the three of us walked to the top of the steps. Originally it was planned that Esme would walk down, the Rosalie then I would descended the stairs alone as well. But I just couldn't do it. "Wait!" I whisper yelled before Esme stepped onto the stairs. "I can't do this." I said looking at the two stunned faces in front of me, "No, no not I can't marry Jasper, I mean this," I motioned to the steps, "Something's missing." Then the idea hit me.

_Edward, I need you to come up here right now and please bring Carlisle with you._ I thought and sure enough a moment later they were both in front of me.

"Alice you look stunning!" Carlisle said, he looked proud just as Esme had.

"Alice its true you do! You look beautiful." Edward confirmed.

Thank you both." I said then stared at them very seriously. "I have something very serious to ask you both." I turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle I know I haven't been apart of your family for very long, but I have grown to love your family like my own. You and Esme have become parents to me. Really the only parents I have ever known since I never knew my real ones. And I know that I'm supposed to walk down alone but I just don't want to and I was wondering if you would do the honors of walking me down the wedding aisle for the very first time…. That I can remember." I added

Carlisle face was stunned, "Alice you are already a daughter to me, I would be honored to walk you down the aisle." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I said, relieved.

"Edward, you and I both saw how our future relationship would be. You and I were to become the very best of friends, connected through our gifts, something not many others can understand. And already I feel myself forming that bond of friendship and I feel myself looking to you as a brother, so Edward I'd like to ask if you, too, would escort me down the aisle. I would want nothing more than to have one of you on each side of me."

"Oh Alice," Edward said hugging me tightly, "It would be my pleasure to walk you down the aisle. Jasper is a lucky man to have you, you know."

"Thank you so very much Edward." I said then turned to Esme, "Okay I'm ready." She went down the steps followed swiftly by Rosalie. Then Edward and Carlisle each took one of my arms and we began our journey down the staircase. There were many vampires there, I didn't yet know but I knew I would grow to know. They all stood and smiled as I passed. Rosalie and Esme had both taken there seats in the front row next to Emmett, and two empty seats where Carlisle and Edward would sit.

Then my eyes focused on the one thing I wanted most. Jasper stood in front, looking ever so handsome in a dark black tux. His eyes now fully golden. The smile on his face warmed my silent heart. Before I knew it I was standing before him, "Who gives this lady away today?" Asked the pastor.

"I do." Carlisle answered with a smile, looking at me to Edward.

"As do I." Edward said. And to my surprise, Esme stood up.

"Me as well." Then Rosalie stood.

"I do too." And even bigger shock, Emmett who I had also grown to love as a big, and I mean BIG, brother stood too.

"Me too." His voice boomed and he winked at me. I smiled looking around at all of my family. The pastor laughed.

"Okay thank you." Edward and Carlisle passed me into Jasper's anxious hands.

"Now the couple would like to recite their own vows."

"Alice since you came into my life nothing has been the same. And I can never thank you enough for that. Every day I grow to love you more and more something I didn't even think was possible. You know I didn't really believe in god. I didn't think god could exist and still create something like me. But the day you walked into my life I knew god existed. I knew because it was like that day at the diner he sent his own little angel to me. If someone like you exists then I know that there has to be a god. Alice I promise to love you everyday forever, and treat you like the angel you really are. And I promise that no matter what I will always be here for you." Jasper's words had me dry sobbing. Now it was my turn.

"Oh Jasper, anyone who knows me knows that I can be hard to handle. But you come along and you and I just seem to go together so wonderfully. It's like you are my other half. I have been walking around this Earth as a vampire for as long as I can remember, it's the only life I knew and sometimes that really brought me down. I mean I always thought, what kind of a life is this really. I didn't think there was anyone out there who could understand me but then I met you. You're someone I can talk to, laugh with, and just have fun with so easily, and for that I will always love you Jasper. You are more important to me than anything else in this world, nothing has ever meant as much to me as you do. I didn't think it was possible to love this much, but I was tremendously wrong because I love you more and more each day, so much that words can't even describe." Jasper was smiling sweetly at me as I spoke.

The Pastor finished the vows and Jasper and I place the rings on each other's fingers, the rings that symbolized love, the rings that merged us together as one.

Then it was time for the reception which meant a meet and greet with everyone here… EEPP then a party with my HUSBAND… boy oh boy I don't think I will ever get tired of saying that….. HUSBAND HUSBAND HUSBAND!

Oh I'm going to have to go shopping to get something to celebrate, maybe I'll buy Jasper some more clothes.

Edward chuckled beside me. Ah yes this life was a sweet one.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So there you have it the wedding! Its all sweet and sappy then ends with Alice thinking about shopping…. So typical lol **

**I did it only in Alice's POV because this was a huge deal for her you know I mean it's a woman's wedding that's always a huge deal. They see it a different way than men. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE SO MORE CHAPTERS COME!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

JPOV

It was done. Alice was now my wife, forever she would be mine, my partner. "Come on Jasper." She said smiling, as she tugged my hand to the backyard. When the French doors opened, both Alice and I stood in shock. And the a wide smile came on her face. She was so happy about what she was seeing, and I didn't need my gift to tell me that.

The back yard was transformed, with candles, flowers, music, everything it was beautiful. "Thank you Rosalie." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of Alice, though I knew Rosalie was next to me. "This has made her so happy."

"No Jasper," Rosalie said, I could tell she was smiling, "YOU have made her so happy." I smiled, knowing her words were actually true.

"Jasper, do you see this? It's so beautiful. Look at all the candles." Alice was talking so fast her smile growing wider by the second.

"Well, go out there and get ready, you have a lot of vampires to meet." Edward said smiling.

_Edward did you help with this?_ I thought to him. He nodded slightly. _Then thank you. It's made her even more happy._ Edward smiled widely and motioned for us to follow him. We went to the center of the yard where the meet and greet started.

It only took an hour until we could finally start really enjoying ourselves.

APOV

After the meet and greet Jasper and I went around mingling with everyone, laughing and having fun. Then I heard Carlisle's voice, loud and clear. "I would like to make a toast." He said smiling at Jasper and I. "You see, two months ago, two people came to my door, this tiny, energetic girl, who pulled along a man covered in battle scars. She told me she had visions and saw them, together, joining my family. Most would be hesitant when hearing this, but the honest look in her eyes told me that she was trustworthy. So I let her and the man in, I opened my home to them and they quickly made bonds with my entire family,

Rosalie got a shopping mate," Everyone laughed, "and a sister, and she got a brother and an open ear, someone who always listens.

Esme, she got another daughter, a friend, and a son a boy who always seemed to calm a room.

Emmett got another brother and a fighting partner that couldn't read his mind and suspect his next move. And he got a sister, less than half his size, and if you know Emmett you know that that alone is a fun thing in itself." Again everyone laughed, including Emmett, "And though she's small he has yet to beat her in a fighting match." So true…

"Edward, he found someone who could truly understand the hardship of having a gift you can't really control, he got a sister and what we suspect will soon be his best friend. He also found a brother who can talk to about serious matters and a friend who he could simply be around and have a good time. And me? I got two wonderful children, two miracles in my life, two amazing improvements to my family.

Having the two of them bond together in marriage is a beautiful thing. I couldn't think of two greater people. Here's to Jasper and Alice, may their love always remain strong." Everyone clapped, except me… I was stunned, his words were amazing. I left Jasper and ran to him, hugging him before I had even stopped running.

"Carlisle, thank you so much that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. Oh, my gosh thank you thank you!"

"I meant every word dear. Every single word." He said hugging me back. The rest of the family came over now. I hugged each of the. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, when I hugged Edward I got a flash of a vision I had been having a lot since I came here, chocolate brown eyes and hair, pale skin. It was a simple vision, nothing too big yet every time I got it made me jump and feel as if something was crawling up my back.

"That one again?" Edward asked quietly. He was worried I could tell, the fact that I always got this vision around him really seemed to start bothering him. "What does it mean?" He asked when everyone else had wandered away.

"I'm not sure Edward. It's odd though, the feeling I get when I have that vision…."

"Yes I know. Don't worry about it today. Go have fun; this is your day after all." He smiled his signature crooked smile at me yet it didn't touch his eyes. I nodded and left, going to Jasper.

"Are you ready to dance?" I asked him.

"What do you mean, no one is dancing." He said smiling, jokingly at me.

"Just watch." As I said this I heard Rosalie's voice speak up.

"Everyone, now I would like you all to focus your attention on Alice and Jasper, who will be having their first dance as husband and wife." I smirked at Jasper and took his hand, we began dancing to the soft music playing and eventually everyone else began dancing as well.

"I can't believe we made it this far." Jasper whispered, "From the diner to this. Its amazing."

"I know." I told him honestly, "But I'm glade we are here now." He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips.

Then big old Emmett stepped it, "Jasper! You're hogging up the pretty lady here." He said laughing.

"Well she is my wife, I believe I am allowed to now." Jasper told him, smiling as well.

"Oh come on. One dance?" Emmett begged. Jasper laughed and stepped aside letting Emmett take his place. He side as we stated dancing.

"Even with heals, you are just so small." He said I punched him in the shoulder. "I'm really happy for the two of you." He told me, "I can see how happy you make each other, that boy smiles every time your name pops up. And you well you're always smiling but there's a different look in you eyes when we talk about Jasper. What I'm trying to say is I'm glade you two found each other."

"Thank you Emmett that means more than you know." I told him, hugging him as we danced. Jasper stepped back in and we dance together, and held each other blissfully for the rest of the night

This was it, this was how perfection was. I was surrounded by a family, people that cared, and a man I loved more than anything… Life isn't perfect I know that, terrible things happen, but this very moment right here, at the party after my wedding, it was the best day of my life… It was perfect.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: AWW! Lol they are happy I love when characters are happy. But of course life isn't perfect. As we will soon find out. **

**Anyway, anyone figure out what's going on with Edward and Alice and her vision? Anyone, anyone at al? If you figure it out ill give a shout out in my next chapter! I think its obvious but who knows it might not be I don't know. So Lets see who figured it out!**

**Oh! One more thing, I don't really do all that lemon juice stuff (Or whatever its called, I'm not quite sure haha) sorry to some people who asked for honeymoons and stuff. I'm just not to good at that stuff and im not a big fan of writing it. If you can write it more power to you lol I just can't.**

**Okay long authors note, sorry I'm leaving now!**

**~Elissa_B**


End file.
